Hidden Areas
Hidden Areas so far known in Hide and Seek Ultimate. These are a couple of places where I've discovered throughout the game. These can be accessed by anyone with the smarts to look on a Wiki. Prison Map Some posters of the Prison Map do not clip with the player. You are able to hide in a secret area behind some Posters and Blue vending machines. But beware, the seeker could know too. Walldoor.PNG|Many of the Prison Map has posters you can hide behind. This Pink Poster is the fastest to get to. It is right outside the spawn room. Box.PNG|Some cardboard boxes can conceal your location if you crawl inside it. There are two known box locations in the Prison. Prison_p1.png|Step on this cells sink and you will teleport to a hidden locked prison. Walldoor2.PNG|This is another poster location to hide behind. This much larger than the previous pink poster and has a larger hiding room behind it. Just look for the dog picture. Prisongrass.PNG|This is outside the Prison, where there is a secret hidden floor under this bush. Prison_p3.png|This blue bench-like thing teleports you to a cell behind the seats. Janitorials.png Box2.PNG Cabin Map The Cabin Map is for Advanced Seekers. You need to be fast when it comes to this map. There are many secrets from teleports, and secret rooms. TABLE.PNG|This is the Dining room table. Pretty simple hiding place where you can hide under the covers. BOOKSHELF.PNG|This is an advanced hiding place. It is upstairs, right next to a bookshelf. Harry Potter would be Proud. Cabin Boxes.PNG|Some boxes on the Cabin Map can conceal you. But their very cramp so if you have a large Avatar with Wings or a Backpack, you will be spotted immediately. Cabin Barrels-0.PNG|The barrels are located downstairs in the Basement Area. In a dark corner by the stairs. The two barrels on the bottom can be hidden inside. Cabin_p1.png|This red tent teleports you to the top of a red tree. Untitled.png|This is an advanced spot. You can go through this wall because it is fake. A good way to lose the seeker. Cabin Boxes2.PNG School Map The school has many places to hide. Inside lockers, cabinets and blue vending machines are very common, but there are many other good spots on the map. Pillar_SCHOOL.PNG|In the main hallway of the School. There is a fake pillar that stands where you can move inside it and hide within the wall itself. The seeker can't see you unless your Avatar's limbs move outside the pillar. SCHOOL Trophy.PNG|The trophy case has a glass pane to the Left where you can go inside and walk inside the wall. This is an advanced spot. SCHOOL_KITCHEN.PNG|Inside the School Kitchen, there is a fridge room where you can walk through the blue doors inside it. SchoolSeesaw.png|This seesaw will teleport you to the science element photo. Careful, the seeker may be excited! SchoolFridges.png|You can hide inside these fridges in the school kitchen. If you have a large avatar you will be seen. RobloxScreenShot20190706_162400949.png|You can hide inside the globe in History. Large avatars will be seen. School teleport.PNG|At the entrance of the School, if you jump on this clock. You will teleport to a secret Vent. Kitchen Map The kitchen is tricky. The seeker needs to be very efficient with time because this is a very large map. With many secrets. Kitchen Knife-0.PNG|There is a secret floor under the knife. Located on the spawning area by the Sink on the centre bench of the room. You can hide inside it, but avoid having large cosmetics like wings. Birthdaycake.png|The cake has a third layer on top where you can crawl inside and remain hidden. There is also a candle which teleports you to the celing chandelier. Careful, the seeker could be hungry! Kitchen_p2.png|The salt jar near the spawn teleports you to the upper stove in the map. Frying Pan.PNG|If you stand on the side of the Frying Pan, you will teleport into the Oven. Kitchen_p1.png|The middle of this yellow chair teleports you to the window. KITCHEN BLUEBERRIES.PNG|The Blueberries can conceal you if you crawl inside them. They are located in the fridge on the top floor/layer above the cake. Blockland Map The Blockland Map has many secret places to walk inside. Medium sized so the Seeker will need to be faster than usual. BLockly wall2.PNG|Hidden wall compartment. Blockly wall3.PNG|Hidden crawl hole. Secrets BLOCKLY.PNG|This is a hidden room where if you walk into the tunnel seen here, and touch the wall, you will teleport to a hidden room. Blockly Door.PNG|High located room behind a hidden doorway. Blockly.PNG Garage Map The Garage holds many secret locations. As the seeker, you need to be very fast. Garage SHELF.PNG|On the shelf, there is a small compartment where you can hide inside. However, you NEED shift lock to move in SIDEWAYS to enter. Walking right into it will not work. Make sure to jump if it's not working. GARAGE Toolbox.PNG|This is a Very Advanced spot. This is located by a toolbox on the ground where you can walk through. A good way to lose the seeker. GARAGE FREEZER.PNG|In the Freezer, there are two box-like areas where you can conceal yourself when crouched. GARAGE CAR OIL.PNG|Located under the car, there is an Oil Bucket that you can hide inside if you crawl/crouch. Garage_p3.png|This red screwdriver teleports you to the top of the red and blue buckets. Garage_p1.png|If you step on this petal you teleport to the garage window. Garage_p2.png|The cheese on the mousetrap teleports you to the top of the door. RobloxScreenShot20190706_165707938.png|You can hide inside the red book on the top bookshelf. Broom.PNG|You can hide inside the broom by the planks of wood. Large Avatars will be seen. Living Room Map The Living room is very large. Many places to hide when it comes to this map. Such as that, there are also many teleports. Living room tissue.PNG|You can hide inside the tissue box if you jump on the tissues. Living room hidings.PNG|On top of the table in the centre of the room, there is a coffee mug you can hide inside. As well as the insides of the Laptop Monitor. Beware large cosmetics will give away your location inside these spots. Living_Room_p3.png|This Red Brick teleports you to the celing fan. Living_Room_p2.png|This gray thing on the blue truck pick up thing teleports you to the top of the door. Living_Room_p1.png|This green tile teleports you to the plant. You_large_avatars.png|You can hide inside some books, like the ones in the picture, the purple one near the blue toy truck and the red one on near the TV. Living Room Hiding.PNG|In the corner of the map, you can see a tank with a bright red car. You can hide inside the Red Car and you can crawl under the Tank. Lost Temple The Lost Temple is a small sized map, but hard to traverse. You need to make a path and stick to it to be faster than others. Many secrets exist in this map. Temple 1.PNG|Inside the temple, you can hide inside the centre pedestal and there is a secret crawl-space in the wall. Temple2.PNG|In the water, you can hide inside the brick walls and there is a room under the temple where you can walk under. Super_Hidden_Wall.png|Very Advanced Hidden wall compartment. Temple3.PNG|The waterfall is a place you can hide behind and more bricks to crawl inside. Aquarium Map This map is large and open. Many crawl spaces in this map. You can hide in some fish and behind rocks and inside seaweed. Fish2.PNG Fishhead.PNG|You can Crawl inside the fish head. Including the larger fish. Sub.PNG|Moving under the black pipe, you will teleport to the tank cleaner on the top of the map. Patrikstar.PNG|Jumping on the yellow arrow on the red rock teleports you to a Shark in the air. Mr_Jelly.png|thumb|left|Climbing the fish, you can go inside the Pink Jellyfish and hide inside. There is also a teleporter in the back castle that teleports you to a fish on top of the map.